Nothing Lasts Forever
by ScarletKisses
Summary: An old Kagome returns to the Feudal Era after nearly fifty years of being away. Rejection causes her to want to return back home, but what happens when a group of sorceresses return her youth for revenge on the Lord of the Western Lands: Inuyasha? R
1. Every Night

Another story. It's a one-shot unless my reviewers wish otherwise :D Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm afraid," he murmured into the chilly breeze. His platinum hair glistened as the snow flakes clung on to the thin strands forcefully. His eyes were a golden bronze and clearly stood out amidst the wondrous scenery of winter. Tonight he did not wear his red tunic, but instead was cloaked in one of a light silver. The bishounen's voice did not crack, although his body tempted his vocal cords to do so.

"I'm so sorry, but if you would just let me ex-" she was interrupted by his quiet snickering.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear you…you…you don't even know what you've done to me." He turned slightly away from her and threw his hair back in an arrogant fashion, it had grown incredibly long since last she had encountered him. The aura of his older brother veiled his personality so much that she felt she was speaking to Sesshoumaru rather than to the half youkai.

"You've clearly changed, Kagome. You're much older now and the wrinkles slash clearly across your face. You're not the pretty Kagome I knew. Not at all. Now you're an old hag!" He shot a cold glare that sliced deep into her and she took a step back.

"It's true," she struggled with her words. "It's very true, Inuyasha. It has been a long time, but if you would just let me apologize, I could-"

Again he interrupted her, narrowing his eyes in her direction.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to return!?" He clawed a hand through his hair where his Inu ears used to be then harshly shook his head.

"After I granted you your wish to," she coughed slightly, "to become a full fledged demon I could no longer stand the sight of you."

"So you were DISGUSTED, that's the word you're looking for. Get out of here before I kill you."

"That's not what I meant," she fumbled with her words. "I loved you, Inuyasha, but I felt that you made the wrong decision."

"Don't provoke me anymore, I don't care what you say." He drew a finger into his mouth and slowly nibbled on the tip of his nail. "You're old now, Kagome. I never wanted to see you like this. I wanted you to be my queen and reign with me, but I'm afraid…I'm afraid it's too late to do anything about it."

They stood silently outside the walls of his kingdom, the silence was not a good one but one that seemed to last for an eternity.

"Come back from where you came, Kagome. You're no longer needed here." Inuyasha turned away without hesitation and floated over the walls into his kingdom, a deep pain ran through his body as he did so. Kagome, old and frail, took her cane and made her way back to the well.

"Allow me to help you find your way back," she heard a voice call out. She turned to see another old woman approaching her. "Lord Inuyasha can sometimes be so mean to visitors, but you have to understand that he's lost someone he loved deeply long ago. He shuns visitors away, you know?"

Kagome smiled widely, her age was written on her face with wrinkles. "Thank you so much. I am an old friend of his, you see."

The old woman who had approached her nodded. "As am I and so he's allowed me to live with him in his castle. By the way," she smiled as warmly as she could and extended her hand in a friendly manner, "I am Sango."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Review and let me know what you think :D


	2. Spellbound

All right, I've been convinced that this may be an interesting idea for a full fic. Let's give it a try, shall we?

D: Inuyasha and other characters mentioned in the fic do not belong to me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"S-Sss…..S-ah-ngo?" The old miko seemed to slightly lose her balance, but she quickly regained it. Kagome reached out and pulled the taijiya into a warm embrace. Sango, still unaware of who the stranger was, uncomfortably returned the hug.

"Yes, at your service. And what is your name?" the taijiya inquired respectfully. She had taken a step back to leave some room between them. Kagome noticed how uncomfortable the aged demon slayer had become.

_Maybe it's best you don't remember who I am._ Kagome thought to herself. She was certain that Inuyasha would not speak of their encounter to anyone. He was obviously displeased with the whole ordeal, but…who was she to guess what Inuyasha would do? They hadn't seen each other in such a long time and he had changed. Boy had he changed. He looked so much like his older brother that it frightened her. Even his attitude was similar.

"Your name is?" Sango squinted slightly, still waiting for a response.

"My name is...not important." She took a step away from the stranger in the direction of the well. "I know my way back home, I know it very well. Good bye…Sango." With that, the quiet stabbing of her cane into the snow faded away as did her silhouette.

"Oh," the old woman tugged on the sleeves of her black kimono. "It's very cold." The pink sakura blossoms that trimmed them were now frosted over with snow.

"Cherry blossoms and snow don't go together, Sango." A hoarse voice appeared behind her. She turned and smiled, the skin creased at the sides of her eyes.

"Don't you know," the voice continued. "That a flower frosted over with snow covers up its beauty? Then slowly, it kills the flower so that it no longer remains. I don't want you getting sick, my dear Sango. Let's go inside."

"Yes, Miroku. You're right. I don't know why I came out here at all. Strangers don't appreciate anything."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The snow was falling harder now and it had become hard to see. Kagome was no longer bringing the cane up out of the snow, but was instead dragging it through. The snow was hardening on the ground and was gaining inches as time passed. Why had she even returned? So many years, what had called her back through the well?

"Ah, finally. The clearing in the forest and now the well," she strained to see through the snow. She shook her head, noticing that a figure seemed to be sitting by the well. As she came closer it was apparent that it was a woman. Her turquoise hair was long and tied up with leaves into a high ponytail. Her skin was pale and covered with a generous amount of freckles.

"We've been following you," she mused at the old woman. "I know your secret…I know you're who everyone speaks of…the one who wished upon the Shikon Jewel…Kagome….the reincarnation of Kikyo….oh, how sad." She danced around the old miko. "You were so powerful at one time and now you're so OLD. I despise YOU!" She shoved Kagome down onto the ground as the old woman gave out a small cry. The girl continued, "I hate YOU! You are the one who placed that good-for-nothing Lord Inuyasha on his throne! We're sorceresses, miko, and we will make you pay."

The woman jumped back playfully and tilted her head to the side with a smile. From the snow, three more girls emerged. They all bared the same resemblance, despite the fact that the hue of blue in their hair differed.

"We called you back from your time, Kagome. We needed to see if our king still cared for you. Now that we know, let's make our wonderful king pay for what he has done. It'll be an excellent plan and I have just the tool." She turned to Kagome as she rubbed her hands together, creating a strange glow. The rest of the girls giggled at the spectacle.

"What are you doing?" Kagome shut her eyes tightly. "Please don't…" her voice was much thinner now. She opened her eyes as she felt the weight of all her years disappear. The girls were no longer there, but she could still hear their lingering giggle which allowed her to know they were still present.

"You can't go through the well anymore, Miko. You carry in your veins a spell," she heard the girl clearly. "A spell that will pay our dear Lord Inuyasha back for everything he has done. Go on, show him your youth has returned. Oh! But one little detail we forgot to mention…you have to kiss Lord Inuyasha!"

"Oh yes-KISS HIM!" One of the girl's voices interrupted, "That way our revenge can go underway!"

"Shut up Asuka!" The older one continued now. "You are instructed to kiss Lord Inuyasha. You'll have to do it eventually, it's what lovers do." The voices disappeared into the chilly night.

The clothes that she wore hung loosely on her skin and she pushed herself up off the ground with ease. She was young again, she was young Kagome! She jumped into the well and fell with a hmph! It was true. They had sealed off the entrance. Now the only way she could go was back to the kingdom, back to Inuyasha. But what of the spell? What did they mean?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Do you like where the story is going or not? Review please and let me know. :D


	3. Golden Gaze

Inuyasha does not belong to me. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

…………………………………………………………..

The candles illuminated the corners of the darkened room, revealing the gold and maroon theme. Camouflaged within the whole scene were the mysterious golden eyes of the Inu-youkai who sat uncomfortably on the floor, the edge of the bed resisting his fall. The slender almond shape of his lids housed the bullion orbs which had long lost their trace of innocence. Since his full transformation into a youkai, Inuyasha had undergone a series of physical changes until finally, after a full decade, it seemed that his body had become satisfied with the final form he held now. He was much taller than he had been as a half-breed and he had lost some of the weight on his face so much now that his cheeks had slightly become hollowed. His eyes had taken on a much narrower form and the seal of the beast had appeared on his face. Ah, yes, the seal of the beast. The crescent seal on his forehead that represented his line of royalty. That which separated him from the other youkai and rendered him a noble like his father. Proud was he to bare such a thing and of course the youkai marks on his body. The violet streaks that cut below his temples and beneath his eyes as well as on his wrists. He shifted his body slightly, allowing his hair to loosen and fall completely upon the carpeted floor. Long had it been that Inuyasha had allowed his bangs to reach the full length of the rest of his hair.

"She's so old." He clenched his jaw tightly, trying to keep himself from crying. His efforts were in vain as tears streamed down. He clawed deeply into the floor, cutting through the carpet that adorned it. "I don't want to see her die." His voice was low, but it rumbled deeply. "She means too much to me. I love you Kagome." He regretted nothing of his meeting with the miko, but the way her eyes saddened still pierced deep into his heart. He wouldn't let her know that he still cared because he didn't want to be around to see her die. The truth was also that he was very angry with the woman for having left him after he became a youkai. She didn't love him, but he did love her. He shook the thought away.

"I've been without her for more than fifty years, I can learn to live without her for forever." He rose from the floor and plopped onto his bed. He enjoyed lying to himself, it made the pain easier to bear. "Kagome…" he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Asuka, could you please seize with the interruptions when I'm explaining a spell? You didn't let me finish convincing her to kiss Inuyasha. I lost the flow of my explanation, little sister." The older sorceress was very angry as she stomped up and down the small hut. "Understand that this is a very important task that she must complete in order for our revenge to take place."

"Don't be so harsh on her, Kasumi. She's the youngest and only meant it to help you," one of the sister's defended.

"Silence Mayu. As the second eldest, you should be showing her how to respect me. We are sorceresses, not a bunch of chattering monkeys! She made us look bad and completely ruined the instructions to our plans," she stopped, noticing that Asuka had become awfully quiet. The remaining sister, Shioka, hugged Asuka tightly. "This is why she didn't marry," she whispered to the youngest one.

"Look, I'm sorry little sisters." She knelt down beside Asuka and hugged her. "I'm especially sorry to you, Asuka. I'll try to be nicer, but you have to promise to understand that this is very important. How am I supposed to approach Kagome now if she is in the castle? Lord Inuyasha will sense our presence. I guess we'll have to do with the information I gave her. Just hope that they fall in love again."

Asuka nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry Kasumi."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The miko stood outside the gates of the palace. She stood situated between two guards who eyed her suspiciously. One was a youkai, his eyes glistening a silvered red. The other was an imposter who was obviously trying to fool other youkai who came to the castle, but today he could not. His face was cracked like that of an oil painting, revealing small rivers of his true skin beneath the paint. Both bore the same heavy armor, but only the human held a sword.

Her hands took hold of the gate and the guards responded by approaching her.

"Please! Lord Inuyasha. I need to see him." Her eyes showed a tinge of despair and they let her go and moved away from her frightfully.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here!?" The human shook with fear. Kagome turned to look at him and noticed he was not directing the question to her, but to whomever was behind her. She felt a cold presence, but dared not turn around.

"So you've returned? The feeble human who granted my brother with full youkai blood," he growled. "A wise decision and so it seems you were useful afterall. Rin still remembers you, Kagome." She turned around to take a look at the youkai, Sesshoumaru. He looked exactly the same as last she had seen him, but his attitude was different. Certainly it was Rin who had slowly changed the youkai's manner of being.

He inched closer to her and smirked. "You know, Rin would be very happy to see you. Would you accept an invitation to my new domain in the Eastern Lands?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Homesick

I found a few mistakes as I went back to re-read my chapters. Two in particular….in the first chapter Inuyasha tells Kagome, "Come back from where you came" hahahaha….it should be go back! Unless she came from where Inuyasha was standing lmao and in the second chapter I wrote 'one of the sister's defended.' There should be no possessive. Please feel free to correct me; it's always funny to come across mistakes like these hehe...constructive criticism is always a plus for me. Anyhow, here's another chapter my little grasshoppers. Enjoy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome struggled to keep the loose flaps of clothing from flying off of her thin body. It had been quite some time since she had traveled this far up into the air without the protection that an airplane provided. Oh how sweet a first class flight from the Western Lands to the Eastern lands might have felt; sitting against the cushioned seats that the Otunga Flights offered, sipping wine as she stared out the window. Many a time had she found herself in such a situation, wandering from one city to the next for her traveling husband. Having married Hojo had been a hard decision for her. Unfortunately, she knew that she had never been the wife he had expected her to be. He, working long hard days at the office to keep her draped in the gold and silver jewelry as he tried to replace the empty feeling between them, and she, underestimating the love that he felt for his bride, moped around the house with no care for his affection. As much as Hojo desired children, he never asked his wife. He was gullible and sweet, but never a fool. He knew she did not love him. So it was that he had died without the honor of having fathered children. Kagome remembered him with the care and affection of a long time friend, but it had almost been five years since that fateful day in which she felt the chains of fate break. She was free in a guilty remorseful sense, but free nonetheless.

She felt invincible as she held on to Sesshoumaru's kimono, something she had never dreamed she would be allowed to do without having her arms sliced off. He had changed; still quiet as usual but she noticed something in the manner which he carried himself and spoke. In the way he had addressed her and she could have sworn she saw a slight smirk of happiness brew on either corners of his mouth. _Magical, _she thought to herself, _Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru must have undergone a damn spell and switched personalities. _She half laughed at the possibility, but something inside her invaded her thoughts with a sadness that soon prevailed over her calm mood. "Don't cry," Sesshoumaru comforted in a strangely strict manner. "That wouldn't make Rin very happy. I like to keep her happy." His passive aggressive threat sent chills down Kagome's spine and she nodded. _Ah, Good Old Sesshoumaru. Finally someone makes me feel at home again._ She smiled widely and although his back was obviously turned towards her as they flew to his castle, she sensed a warm smile cross his lips as well.

………………………………………………………………………………

The servants scurried around the large dinner table busily setting up the silverware and decorations for tonight's feast. Sango and Miroku were already settled in neatly in their seats awaiting for Inuyasha's arrival at the table. Food was spread about the center of the table, displayed in a most scrumptious manner. Golden plump bread rolls were displayed in a basket, the butter running down in a delightful manner. Next to them sat seven pies, each more appealing than the next. Eyeing them from her spot, Sango could already tell that they were the usual. Blueberry, strawberry, lime, apple, banana, cherry, and her ultimate favorite: enchanticress. This was the rare fruit that filed at the edge of the forest during winter. Such a delicacy could appease the taste buds of even the most discriminating chef. Now her eyes sauntered over to the meaty flank that was to be the main course tonight. What demon or beast could it be this time? It did not look appealing to her at all and yet why would it? This was Inuyasha's meal, not hers. Miroku and Sango were to eat the pies, the bread, and the small turkey that was brought in every night. They both watched the servants bring the remainder of the items to the table and as soon as it was set up, one of the servants approached the old couple. "I am afraid that the master will not be dining tonight. He is not feeling well." Miroku nodded, noticing a clear scratch mark on the servant's face that Lord Inuyasha had no-doubtedly made.

"Sango," the houshi whispered. "Sango have you any idea what's wrong with Inuyasha? He always has an appetite." The old woman shifted in her chair. "Maybe it was the old woman, Miroku. I wonder what she must have said to him." The retired monk pecked her on the cheek and as if a thunder bolt had struck him, he straightened his back in the chair and widened his eyes. "Do you think that old woman could possibly! No, it couldn't be…could it!?"

…………………………………………………………………….

R&R


End file.
